


Taking It Too Slow

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: Great Pretender AU’s [3]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Laurent gets into shit and drags Makoto with him, Laurent is more than he seems, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rated M for later Chapters, Recreational Drug Use, cases, poor Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: “Do you understand?”Makoto shook his head. “You must be fucking high if you thinks that I’m gonna kiss up to that pompous, self absorbed and conceited fool!”Laurent offered Makoto a slight smile and shrugged. “It’s a part of our job.”Makoto huffed, “And you talk like you’ve done that before.”() He didn’t know just how close to home he hit. ()
Relationships: Abigail Jones & Cynthia Moore (Great Pretender), Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry, Original Character & Laurent Thierry, Original Character/Original Character
Series: Great Pretender AU’s [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982387
Kudos: 49





	Taking It Too Slow

_What the fuck is that blonde himbo going on about_? Was the only thing that was rapidly circulating in Makoto’s mind as he stood beside Laurent, fiddling with a box of cigarettes as the blonde man chartered away cheerily in French with another man.

“ _Qu’est-ce que tu as là, Laurent?_ ” The first man said with the skeptical twitch of his lips.

Makoto grit his teeth, eyes darting from Laurent to the stranger— well, stranger to him. Laurent seemed to know him quite well enough to be as comfortable with him as he seemed— as if trying his hardest to convey to the blonde con artist that he wanted to get the fuck out. Much to Makoto’s dismay, Laurent either didn’t notice or was ignoring him; Makoto didn’t know which choice was better.

“ _Ah, monsieur, je pensais que vous ne demanderiez jamais_!” Laurent laughed with the wave of his hand.

Makoto wanted to slap that dumb, charmingly stupid and beautiful smile right off Laurent’s face, but he held himself back for the time being and instead stuffed the cigarette box into the pocket of his pants that Cynthia had forced him into and raised his hands to grip Laurent’s left arm; earning him a quick glance that clearly said ‘ _Let go, Edamame, I’m doing business here,’_. Makoto glanced back just as quickly. ‘ _And I never asked to come. You forced me to accept the stupid invitation so deal with it.’_

Laurent would have groaned aloud if the other man weren’t standing before him and in an instant, a new sticky sweet smile was plastered across his glossed lips as he looked back at the man. “ _Un instant, cher Sylvester,_ ” Laurent hummed, shifting the weight of Makoto pulling on his left arm and the delicate wine glass in his right hand.

“ _Un instant, un instant—_ “ the man drawled waving his own glass, impatience clear in his voice. “ _Dépêchez-vous chère Laurent.”_

“ _Oui, oui, patience ma chère, patience_.”

“ _On ne peut avoir que tant de patience._ ”

“ _Je suis conscient_.” Laurent sighed. “ _Mais, puis-je vous demander si vous pouvez m'excuser un instant?”_

The man heaved a sigh of his won and waved a hand lazily at Laurent. “ _Comme si je n'ai pas déjà_.” He muttered under his breath. Granting the blonde a tight smile and nodded stiffly at Makoto, Sylvester nodded, “ _Trés bien, allez-y, prenez un moment. Je vais aller chercher une recharge alors.”_

Laurent winked at the man and bowed his head. “ _Merci_.” He murmured. “ _Je ne prendrai pas longtemps.”_

“ _Bien sûr, bien sûr. Maintenant continuez et prenez soin de,_ ” he halted for a brief moment, gaze locking on Makoto who glared back at him. With a slight smirk appearing on his face, Sylvester turned away from Makoto and Laurent, continuing as he walked away, “ _tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour que nous puissions continuer nos affaires.”_

Laurent nodded silently, smile in place as he watched he man walk out of sight back into the crowd of people. Once he was sure that Sylvester was nowhere to be seen, he turned to Makoto, frown adorning his bright face and grabbed him by the arm.

Makoto nearly snarled at Laurent and tried to snatch his arm away, but the blonde held tight.

“Hey, that hurts!” The brunette growled, struggling in the blonde’s hold as Laurent began to drag him to the side and away from prying gazes. “What the fuck got into you?! Let go, Laurent!” 

His snarls fell on deaf ears as he continued to be dragged. Grimacing as Laurent kicked open a door to a balcony before shoving him out and stepping in shortly after he stumbled and fell flat on his ass. Glaring up at Laurent as one hand lowered to rub at his bruising tailbone, Makoto groaned, “What the fuck, man?” 

Laurent remained silent, head lowered. Makoto watched with worry seeping into his heart as the blonde slowly knelt in front of him, one hand coming to lay draped over his left thigh and the other slamming into the railing next to Makoto’s head. 

“L-Laurent!”

“I came here,” the blonde interrupted softly, voice trembling with pent up anger, “to do business with one of the most prosperous European companies in the world, and here you decide to act like a fucking brat, Edamura.”

  
_Edamura—_ Makoto broke out into a cold sweat. Laurent never said his name properly. He clenched his jaw and stared pointedly at Laurent despite being scared as fuck and worried that he did indeed fuck something up. Makoto bit the insides of his mouth, chewing nervously on his gums as Laurent leaned even closer, leveling gazes with him; his eyes narrowed and icy, their usual warmth not at all present. Racking his brain for something do defend himself with, he managed a slightly breathless, “You’re the one who forced me to come with you! I never asked to be here.”

“I brought you here for a reason. I need you here, and I need to get through to this man and get the profit.” Laurent hissed, hand straining as he pressed harder against the metallic fencing behind Makoto’s head.

“I still don’t see why you need me so much! You manage just fine on your own, from what I can see.” Makoto growled, leaning forwards to meet Laurent’s quiet intensity. “Sprouting all that fancy french bullshit like some sprinkler and kissing ass, you do that just fine on your own!” 

Laurent’s jaw tightened as he clenched a fist in his other hand. “I don’t have much time, Edamura. Just listen to me so we can get the money and go home.”

Makoto huffed but allowed himself to lean back against the fencing keeping him on the balcony, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve been tryin’ to tell you that I wanna get the hell out of here for the past two hours, and you ignored me!” He said, tone accusatory. “Just like the damn ass you are!”

“I was working,”

“Correction: you were kissing ass.”

“That’s a part of this job!”

“Then kindly explain to me why it takes so damn long!”

“Making people lower their guard takes time. Time we don’t have.” Laurent hissed through his teeth. Only Makoto made him lose his cool like this. Taking a deep breath, the blonde grit out, “I need you to present out product in a convincing way so that I can give it to him, get the money and get us out of here.”

“How do you want me to do that when you’re talkin’ all fancy in french and I don’t know what the hell’s going on?!” Makoto yelped, irritated.

Laurent resisted the urge to pinch his temples. He should’ve known that he couldn’t rely on Abby or Cynthia to tell him exactly what he needed to do. “Okay,” the blonde sighed, “listen closely Edamame.”

“I am fucking listening,”

“I need you to listen _closely_.”

Makoto rolled his eyes before inclining his head. “Just tell me,” he groaned.

“I need you to make him,” Laurent chose his words carefully, “ _comfortable_ around you.”

“Comfortable?” Makoto echoed.

Laurent nodded. “Yes, _comfortable_.” He watched as realization quickly dawned on Makoto, the other’s lips slowly forming a small ‘o’ and eyes going wide. “Do you understand,”

Makoto began to shake his head rapidly. “Oh you must be crazy if you think that I’m gonna kiss up to that stupid baguette!” He hissed. “Absolutely bat shit crazy!”

Laurent shook his head. 

Makoto gaped at him in disbelief. “You’re.. _serious_?!”

“Unfortunately.”

“Laurent, I can’t!”

“You wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t made him wary of us earlier.”

“So you’re saying this is my fault?!”

“No,” Laurent replied, raising his other hand and placing it on Makoto’s shoulder before gripping the joint and giving him a shake, “I’m saying that I need you to make sure this works.” 

Makoto stared pleadingly at Laurent. “But I can’t fucking—”

Laurent offered him a gentle smile, “I’m sorry Edamame, but it’s our job.”

  
Makoto wanted to hide his face in his hands and cry. He could already feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “I can’t do this,” he whispered lurching forwards.   
  


Laurent slowly wrapped his arms around Makoto’s shaking body and pressed a kiss to his hair. “That’s what they all thought,” he hummed, “but we started, so we’ve gotta finish, Edamame.”   
  
  


“Why do you always have to drag me down with you?” Makoto managed, voice muffled against Laurent’s chest.   
  


  
“It’s a talent of mine.” Laurent replied easily before planting kisses to each of Makoto’s cheeks. “Plus you’re my adorable partner. I can’t leave you out of the fun!”   
  


  
“Yes,” Makoto cried thumping his fists against Laurent’s chest, “yes you can!”

“Quite the contrary, my dear Edamame. What kind of partner would I be if I left you behind?”   
  
  


“A very good one!”   
  


  
Laurent shook his head and swiped his tongue across glossed lips. “I don’t think so,” he sang pointing at Makoto’s cheeks, “and I think I left some gloss along there so you might wanna wash that off.”   
  


  
Makoto grumbled as he raised his hands to his face and began to rub furiously at his cheeks. “Fuck you and everything you represent, Thierry.”   
  


  
“I think I’ll let some time pass before I let anyone fuck me, hm?” Laurent retorted softly, lips curled into a knowing smirk. He watched gleefully as Makoto’s cheeks immediately flushed red and he covered his face with his hands, letting out a mortified wail.   
  
  


“I fucking hate you so much,” 

“I love you too, _mon cher.”  
  
_

“Don’t. I’ll probably be hearing so much French shit tonight that I’ll be sick.” Makoto muttered with a shudder, earning a soft laugh from the blonde. “Probably won’t be able to hear it again without gagging.”   
  


  
“But I’m the exception of course.” Laurent said pointing at himself with a proud huff.   
  


  
Makoto rolled his eyes. “Keep dreaming, Thierry.”   
  


  
Laurent smirked back, eyes sparkling. “Oh believe me, I will Edamura.” 


End file.
